


In Every Universe

by Lisa94



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Twitter Prompt, after season 3, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: Found on Twitter: "things i need: isak doing his homework on his bed while even sleeps curled around him and isak giving him little kisses every few minutes" so I wrote it.





	

Prompt from [here](https://twitter.com/lotsofIovevak/status/818920657392201728)

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                                                                             

 

 

 

No matter how much you love a person – there will always be bad days when you live with someone that has a mental illness. You can try to understand them. You can give your best to be there for that person. But even you will come to the point where you need a break. When you need to focus on yourself and remind yourself that you are important too.

 

Isak hadn´t reached that point yet. It wasn´t like the couple was attached at the hip. They had their own friends. They went out in big groups to party. But they also made sure that they had time as a couple. Even wasn´t drinking as much or smoking the regular joint since he and Isak had made up. He now knew what he would loose, who he would hurt. And that was something he didn´t want.

 

They didn´t see each other all that much in school so Even came over to Isak´s afterwards. As far as the younger boy knew his boyfriend had good days the last week so he didn´t think much about it when Even got rid of his shoes and coats and crushed in Isak´s bed. Isak just smiled at him sweetly and closed his door behind him.

 

„I´m just going to rest for a bit, yeah?“ Even said with his eyes already closed. Isak went over to his bed laid beside his boy. He softly caressed Even´s cheek and stroke his hair under his hoodie. His face looked so soft that Isak knew for sure that his boyfriend was close to being asleep.

 

„Sleep tight, Baby.“ Isak said softly and kissed Even´s cheek. He layed on his side for a bit, just watching the older boy sleeping. It was moments like this where Isak couldn´t believe his luck. How he got this handsome guy at first try. And for him to actually wanting to be in a relationship with Isak aswell. Isak pressed another kiss to Even´s cheek and sat up to get started on his homework.

 

Sana would kill him if he was late for an assignment again for their group work. With his biology book open on his second pillow and his notepad just infront and got comfortable on his stomach. Normally he would have put on some music but the quiet noises Even made while sleeping were enough to break the silence in his room. With a small smile he turned to read the chapter he would need for his school work.

 

It took him a lot longer than usually but Isak was just so in love with Even that he had to glance at him every now and then. He couldn´t go a page without looking at Even´s soft sleeping face, kissing some spots of his face, fixing his hair oder cuddling him.

 

As soon as he closed his book and pushed all of his school stuff on the floor he felt a hand on his back, slowly drawing patterns on his skin. Isak turned his head to Even and cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

 

„Sorry for sleeping so long.“ Even said with his raspy morning voice. Isak just smiled and brushed Even´s hair behind his ear before giving him a eskimo kiss and sharing a kiss.

 

„It´s okay. Finished my school work. No reason for Sana to do kill me now.“ Isak smiled and kept his hand in Even´s hair.

 

„That´s good. I´m quiet fond of you.“ Even said and earned himself another kiss. „You wanna do anything else today? I´m better now. Just didn´t sleep well last night.“

 

„You okay?“ Isak asked and went in for another eskimo kiss.

 

„I´m fine.“ Even nodded. „So, do you want to do something?“

 

„Let´s just stay in bed. Be lazy. Enjoy the day.“ Isak pressed another kiss to Even´s lips. Even pulled Isak closer by the waist and catched Isak´s lower lip between his own to suck gently on it. The younger boy hummed smiling into the kiss and pressed closer to his boyfriend. After some more short kisses the layed back down, facing each other. Their nose still touching and Even´s hand caressing Isak´s cheek.

 

„I love you.“ He said quietly as it was a secret only for Isak to hear. Isak smiled and whispered back

 

„I love you, too. In every Universe.“

 


End file.
